


Shut Up, Don't Wanna Hear It

by ZombieMerlin



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Mentions of Blood, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMerlin/pseuds/ZombieMerlin
Summary: "OW! I'm bleeding to death and youslappedme?!""Suck it up. And you're already dead, it can't be that different."---Prompt provided by Pipermasters for Phic Phight 2019: Danny reveals his secret to Valerie, either on purpose or by mistake. How does she react?
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328024
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Shut Up, Don't Wanna Hear It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiperMasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMasters/gifts).



> Title taken from ["Shut Up!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lpds3V90VbM) by Simple Plan.

"Va—aaaacuum cleaner. Vacuum cleaner. Yep, that's totally what I was gonna say."

"What are you on about?" 

"I meant. Red Huntress. Red Huntress, I need you to listen to me."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to a thing you say, spook?"

"Because it's important? Because I'm in a lot of pain and I'm bleeding? Because we're stuck in this stupid cage together and I don't want you to freak out when I lose consciousness? Because—" 

"Why would I 'freak out'?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell yo— _ow,_ ow, okay, moving is a bad idea. Ugh. I just... need you to not tell anybody." Pause. "Stop laughing!" 

"What in the _world_ makes you think I'd keep secrets for you? You think just 'cause you were stupid enough to take a hit for me, I'm supposed to trust you?" 

"I mean, I feel like it should count for something? Also, the Guys in White would probably kill me if this gets out?" 

"You ruined my life. I don't care what happens to you. I would shoot you right now, without hesitation, if I had my weapons." 

"Okay, but consider: I'm your ticket out of the Ghost Zone. You have no clue where we are." 

"And you do?" 

"I have a better idea than you would think." 

"...alright. Fine. I'll bite. What do you want to say?" 

"Okay. Okay. Alright, this is— I can do this. I just gotta... say it. Yep. That's all I gotta—" 

"Are you going to spit it out or—"

"I'm Danny."

"...yes? That's your first name, that wasn't a secret." 

"No, no. I mean... Danny _Fenton_."

"Oh. Ha! Funny. Try again." 

"Val, please, I know—"

"How did you know my— Whatever. _You_ don't get to call me that, ghost! Stop joking around already and tell me what you really wanted to say." 

"That... that was it."

Silence. 

"...God, you're _serious_? How can you expect me to believe you? You can't possibly be Fenton _and_ Phan— um. What are you...? Stop that." 

"Stop... _what?"_

"Looking like you're going to pass out. I'm not done asking questions." 

"Bleeding out... 's not exactly something I can control..."

"Well, you gotta stay awake to answer my questions." 

"OW! I'm _bleeding_ to death and you _slapped_ me?!" 

"Suck it up. And you're already dead, it can't be that different." 

"What, you're saying ghosts can't be afraid of dying?" 

"They're already dead."

"So? They can still feel things... _fear_ things..." 

"You say 'they' like you're not one of them."

"It's. I... 's complicated. I, uh... mm... ow, stop _hitting_ me. Okay. I kinda... activated my parents' ghost portal... while I was in it." 

"Say I believe anyone can be that stupendously stupid. Why are you telling me _now?_ "

"'M gonna p'ss out... change back to human... this'll be worse... probubble die 'r someth..." 

"Wait— stop, sit back up you idiot. _Oof._ See? There, sitting up wasn't that hard. What do you mean 'this'll be worse'? Wait, what—"

"Ugh..." 

"What the— What was that around your waist? That light? Oh. It's gone. What did you do?" 

"...trs-fmshun..."

"There it is again— wait. Oh my g... _Danny?!_ No, you are not allowed to just— just _change_ and then— no. Hold on. You're trying to trick me. You're trying to get me to feel bad for you. Well, it's not gonna work." 

"..."

"You hear that, ghost? I'm not going to fall for that! It's going to take a lot more than making yourself _look_ like someone I care about to make me feel sorry for you." 

"..."

"You might as well give up." 

"..." 

"That's a lot of... how do you get your ectoplasm to look red?" 

"..."

"Hey. Wake up." 

"..." 

"...Danny?"

"..."

"...oh, god. It's you, isn't it? Missing class and never being around when Phantom's there..."

"..."

"Oh, no. Danny, no, no, _no_ —" 

_"Danny_ —and Valerie?!"

"Tucker, Sam?! How did you know I'm the Red—? Nevermind. You have to help him. Please." 

* * *

"So, uh. Thanks for not, um, spilling my secret to the GiW or something." 

"..."

"Ah. Still not talking to me?" 

"..."

"Fair, I guess. I just... I promise everything I've done that hurt you was either an accident or just _really_ bad timing." 

"God, I can't believe I fell for those _stupid_ puppy dog eyes." 

"But—"

"I knew ghosts were _evil,_ but I didn't think they could be _cruel._ You toyed with my feelings. How could you do that?"

"That's messed up, Valerie. I wouldn't do that. I genuinely cared about you and I still do. I can't believe you still... Has it just never crossed your mind that not all ghosts are evil?" 

"Of course not."

"Have you _met_ all ghosts?" 

"I don't need to. " 

"Oh my— You know what? Fine. Forget it."

* * *

"You... saved me?"

"Uh, yeah. Letting people die isn't exactly my thing."

"But _why?_ I've done nothing but try to kill you every time I see you." 

" _Why_ is it so hard to believe that I'm trying not to be a bad person?"

"You ruined—" 

"Yeah, yeah, I ruined your life. I get that. And I'm _sorry._ But I don't think it's worth killing someone over an accident that wasn't even really my fault in the first place!" 

"Destroying the Axiom Industries wasn't your fault?" 

"That's what I've _tried_ telling you—" 

"BEWARE MY EVIL BOXES OF DOOOOOM!" 

"Okay, this is not the time for this conversation. Just. Promise you'll hear me out later?" 

"...fine." 

* * *

"I can't believe you got electrocuted to death because your parents are idiots."

"Hey!" 

"I'm sorry, but who installs an 'on' switch on the _inside_ of a machine like that? That makes zero sense." 

"Yeah, but. I dunno. They had a lot going on. Also my dad... well. He doesn't always have the best ideas in the world. " 

"Mmm-hmm." 

"...so, uh... does this mean you're gonna stop trying to destroy me or whatever?"

"I dunno. It's kinda fun." 

"Heh. Right."

"I gotta go. I'll see you around." 

"For what's it's worth... I'm sorry. Really." 

"I know." 

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna go now, Danny." 

"Yeah, okay... but you were kidding about hunting me being fun, right?" 

"Bye, Danny." 

"Wait, you can't just— aaand, you're walking away. Okay. She was probably kidding. Probably." 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts while looking for something for my Danny the Viewtuber series. I wrote it forever ago and didn't post it because I wasn't happy with it. I remember feeling like I wasn't doing Valerie justice... oh well. It's posted now. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
